Kreepah and Friends: The Legend of the Centipedes
' Kreepah and Friends: The Legend of the Centipedes' is the third comic created by User:RedFurnace. It is about a creeper named Kreepah, trying to destroy Exreepinator for controlling Centipedes and doing harm. He only wanted the confidence of drawing then he heard what happened. Characters * Kreepah *Golden Creeper(Kreepah and Friends *Blooper the Blue *Iceillma *Creepa Knight *Cyclop Creeper *Creeptune *Excreepinator *Excreepinator's henchmen Plot When Kreepah and his friends were talking to each other while walking home they found Imposters (which are actually robots) created by Excreepinator want to brawl. Later they were destroyed by the real Creepers. Creepinator saw everything on his monitor, he was angry that an Idea flew into his head, He decided to create Centipedes and Hypnotize/Control them. Meanwhile the Creepers showed Kreepah their drawings and paintings. Golden Creeper showed Kreepah his painting following by Blooper the Blue who showed him his Drawing. Kreepah felt ashame and shew them his drawing. The Next day, Kreepah, Blooper, Golden Creeper and Iceillma went to the Creepusium (Museum) to show Kreepah the Pictures. Kreepah felt the confidence that he can draw. Afterwards, Golden Creeper recieved message that the other creeper friends are in trouble and Excreepinator hipnotised centipedes to destroy the city. They all went to kill the Centipedes and Excreepinator. The first Centipede was the Earth Centipede. Cyclop Creeper's feet fell asleep and he called for help. Golden blew the centipede into pieces and killed it. Excreepinator scorned them and flew away, Blooper and Creeptune thinks he have bad breath. Iceillma warned them and told them they should get serious because Creepinator is spawning more. He spawned a Splash Centipede that was going to kill the creepers but eventually killed an Algific Creeper. Creepa Knight killed it using an Obsidian Hammer and felt overjoy. Creepinator spawned another centipede which is the Magma Centipede that shot and killed Creeptune using its Fireball. When Bloopers made fun of the Magma centipede, it was angry. Iceilla was behind of it and blew it up and frose it to death. The creepers were all after Creepinator who've pressed a button and spawned a Wither Centipede. It blew the some of the creepers away (but they didn't die, they felt unhealthy). Cyclop Creeper was angry and shot it with his lazer eye. It got hurt then shot allot of Wither Skulls at him. Cyclop Creeper became supercharged and killed it using his powerful lazer beam. He healed the creepers and brought Creeptune back to life. After, Kreepah appeared with his Mushroom Stew and advise them to try it. Blooper wanted to trade it for his Melon then got bopped by Golden Creeper. Excreepinator's Henchmen attacked them. The Gold one used his/her minigun that was fired at Creepa Knight who wore Armour and made the bullets shot that same Golden Henchman. The blue one became super saiyan one and blast his Kamehameha Wave at them. Golden Creeper explode and cause a massive explosion on Planet Kreepton . The Henchmen died and Creepinator became weak. The Creepers cheered to Golden Creeper who then told Excreepinator, "Never my friends nor me, Gareth". Kreepah and Golden blew him up in the Ending. Pages Comic III - Copy (2).png|Creepers vs Imposters Comic III - Copy (3).png|The Art from Creepers Comic III - Copy (4).png|The Art of the Museum Comic III - Copy (5).png|The First Centipede's Strike Comic III - Copy (6).png|The Second Centipede's Strike Comic III - Copy (7).png|The Third Centipede's Strike Comic III - Copy (8).png|The Deadliest Centipede Comic III - Copy (9).png|Death of the Deadliest Centipede, Creeptune's Revival Comic III - Copy (10).png|The Henchmen's Attack Comic III - Copy.png|The Golden Hero Trivia * This is the first comic appearence Creepa Knight didn't die. Category:Fanfictions Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics